


Captured Life

by CiderCakesGilly (webcomix)



Series: Unlikely Duos [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Intergenerational friendship, Mild Drama, No Romance, Platonic Relationships, Unlikely Duos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:03:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webcomix/pseuds/CiderCakesGilly
Summary: Haley has lived in Pelican Town for far too long. To stave off boredom, she keeps her nose in glamorous magazines of faraway places and her eye behind the camera lens, in the hopes that she can still somehow surround herself with beautiful things. The thought that another option would present itself in Stardew Valley hadn't occurred to her...and Haley never thought it would come from such a person.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Stardew Valley belongs to Eric Barone.
> 
> Another story for the Unlikely Duo collection! I guess I should actually make that an official "series". Anyway, please enjoy these two characters that I don't see very often on this site, which made exploring their relationship even more fun. Thank you for reading!

Spring has always been the season of life.

First, the land. In spring, life burst through the crust of the previously frozen, barren earth. The land now slipped into a fresh cloak of green made from the dewy grass to tender buds on the branches of trees. Rivers now swollen with melting snow burbled happily as they tumbled down the rocks towards the waiting sea. Flowers straightened and unfurled their petals, bedecking Stardew Valley in a festive garland of daffodils, tulips, dandelions, and daisies. The sky was a perfect robin’s egg blue, the yellow yolk of the sun gently warming up the world once more.

Second, the people. The sleepy residents of Pelican Town began to stir as the first warm winds whistled by their homes. At the General Store, Pierre hummed as he laid out seeds that would surely be in demand now that farming season had returned. Behind the counter of the Stardrop Saloon, Gus flipped through his collection of recipe cards, dreaming of crisp salads and ripe berry trifles. On her ranch, Marnie coaxed animals through the kissing gate, smiling at their twitching tails and snuffling snouts taking in the balmy morning.

On the road from Zuzu City, a bus deposited a newcomer to the valley. Her eyes widened at the mess of stone, sticks, and weeds that nearly obscured the old sign for CiderCakes Farm.

Haley lay in bed. She could hear the high-pitched chirps of swallows outside, and she winced at the sharp gleam of sunlight reflecting off her vanity’s mirror. She felt a little too warm beneath her padded quilts. But the sensation of annoyance quickly melted away when she sat up and glanced out the window. The swallows were building a nest in the tree in the back garden. Spring was definitely here.

After whipping up a quick breakfast (and leaving her sister a plate of hash browns on the stove), Haley emerged from 2 Willow Lane. She immediately squinted in the brightness and regretted leaving her sunglasses shoved at the back of her accessories drawer. She didn’t want to go back in and fetch it, though. It had been too long. Haley’s skin hated being nipped and pricked by the cold, and she spent most of her time during winter cocooned within her home.

But now, in the sweet-scented spring, Haley could finally shed her coats and metamorphose back to her fluttering self. She shaded her eyes with slim fingers and set off, enjoying the sensation of her skirt puffing up with every step down the lane. Oh, to feel warmth on her legs and shoulders again! The breeze caught a lock of hair and dangled it in front of her. She noted how it had darkened from her period of isolation. No matter. It would soon bleach back to golden in the sun.

Haley turned left on the lane. Pink petals were scattering across the old cobbled paths that connected the various buildings of her sleepy little town. Sleepy was the correct word. Grass and leaves waved in the breeze, but the buildings remained still. Some curtains twitched lazily in windows, but movements remained slow and sluggish. She was the first out and about in this fresh new year, and it felt great.

Haley kept on going, feeling smug and selfish. She even twirled at one point, reveling in the solitude. It was their loss to miss out on such a perfect day. Nobody was here to see it except for her…

“Haley! Good morning, dear.”

She had thought too soon. Haley almost stumbled over her own feet and was reduced to squinting again with the full brunt of sun in her eyes. Up ahead to her right was Alex’s grandmother, old Mrs. Evelyn Mullner, waving at her. Haley put her at around 75, perhaps even pushing 80 years old. Evelyn was dressed in a long, shapeless beige dress matched with a fuzzy maroon cardigan, muddy rubber boots and a pokey straw hat featuring an enormous brim. She knelt in the squelchy dirt with a large basket sinking into the grass beside her.

“Good morning,” Haley said politely. There was a vague sense of irritation that her solitary morning had been interrupted, but you’d have to be utterly heartless to ignore Alex’s grandma. “What are you doing, Mrs. Mullner?”

Evelyn brandished a trowel at the tiny sprouting bulbs lined up in a row before her. Haley took a delicate step back to avoid getting flecks of mud on her ballet pumps. “Just taking advantage of this beautiful spring morning to start my gardens! I actually readied the tulips a few days ago when it was still chilly, because that’s what you’re supposed to do. But now that the ground isn’t frozen, it’s time to bring them out for everyone to enjoy!”

“That’s really nice of you.” Haley edged forward. How could she drop this conversation delicately? “I hope I’m not getting in your way.”

“Oh, not at all, sweetie.” Evelyn smiled at her blithely. “It’s been such a long time. Remember when you would visit with Alex after school? It was so nice having you over for a play date. We should arrange that again!”

Haley shifted her weight awkwardly. Sure, she and Alex were still pretty good friends, but she wouldn’t exactly call those hangouts a play date - she had moved to Pelican Town in the middle of high school, for Yoba’s sake. And, her memories of the Mullners’ weren’t too grand: Haley perched on the edge of Alex’s bed, texting on her phone while he grunted with sweat beneath those weights. It had been perfectly fine back when they were bored teenagers, but not anymore. “Oh…maybe.”

“Wonderful!” Evelyn beamed, her face falling into a gazillion tiny wrinkles. “I look forward to it.”

Haley’s cheeks began to hurt from the effort to keep smiling. “Well, I’ll leave you to it, Mrs. Mullner.”

“Bye, dear!” Evelyn plopped another tulip bulb into the dirt. It actually made a noise. “See you soon.”

Haley squeezed her eyes shut as she walked as speedily as she could towards the town square. She already felt guilty. Look, Mrs. Mullner was nice. Haley liked her. But she was also old. Old and chatty, and constantly bringing up the past with all its embarrassing moments and outdated memories. Haley didn’t want to think about how long she’d been here in Stardew Valley. She could have been anywhere but here, but nope, it’s where her parents had chosen…

The thoughts were pushed away and her heart leapt when she heard, before she even saw, the gentle splashes of Pelican Town's fountain. She hoisted herself up over the final stair and there it was: the large stone basin with a tower of three round stones in its centre. There was a small house-like structure on top that spouted streams of water from all four sides into the basin. In winter, the streams disappeared and the water in the basin froze over completely. Haley had missed the familiar bubbling noises and the way rainbows appeared in the mist.

She flopped down onto a bench nearby. Here, she was finally alone. The bench felt warm against her back, and opened up her first magazine of the year. There was a two page spread of a gorgeous supermodel in a shimmering gold bikini stretched out on some rocks. She was surrounded by tropical flowers, sprawling waxy leaves, and curling vines. In the background, other models were frozen in action, flashing huge smiles and poised to dive into a deep turquoise pool that was fed by a half dozen thin waterfalls.

Haley stared at the picture. One day, she’d be there. Maybe not as a supermodel (though she hadn’t totally ruled out that possibility) but she could line up a shot just like this. She studied the spread: the lighting, the angles, the textures. She liked the asymmetrical framing and use of chiaroscuro. The palette was a little too dark for her tastes though…for a rainforest shoot, she would have gone for a full tropical rainbow of colour from the backdrop to props and clothing, even the models themselves. Maybe some animals.

She kicked off her shoes and stretched out her legs. Blades of grass bent beneath her wiggling toes, the fuzzy stems of dandelions bouncing back up with an explosion of tiny fluff. The seedlings floated up into the air past her head, but Haley wasn’t paying attention - her head in the clouds, heart in the rainforest, and the trickling water of spring filling her ears.


	2. Chapter 2

Haley should have known. A few days after the encounter with Evelyn, Alex accosted her.

The lovely weather had continued, so she decided one evening to switch up her regular path and take a longer walk home. Haley went past the old, run-down Community Centre and down the stairs beside the General Store. The lamps turned on but it was plenty bright now the sun stayed out longer.

When she reached the Stardrop Saloon, she saw him. Alex stood leaning against the ramshackle wooden dog pen on his elbows. His wrists were limp, allowing fingers to dangle over the scuffed up ground of the pen itself. Haley couldn’t see anything within the darkness of the dog house, but there were unmistakable sounds of snuffling and munching.

“Hey,” Alex said. He had unzipped his green and yellow letter jacket for the warm weather. Haley tried not to roll her eyes as Alex all-too-casually stretched as he straightened, revealing a tight-fitting shirt that accentuated his toned physique. “How’s it going?”

“Fine,” Haley said.

Alex didn’t waste time. “So, Granny says you talked with her a few days ago.”

“Uh huh. What about it?”

“So…” He reached an arm up to scratch the back of his head. “She keeps asking when you’re coming over.”

“…What?”

Alex shrugged. “I’ve been ordered to tell you to come tomorrow afternoon. For tea time, apparently.”

“Ughh.” Haley cringed. “I didn’t actually say…”

“Doesn’t matter. Granny’s real excited and baking up a storm. If you don’t show, she’ll be sad. And what else is on your busy schedule? Laying around the park and staring at the sun?”

Haley gritted her teeth. “Ugh. Okay. Will you be there?”

Alex laughed. “Tea and cookies? Me?” He actually lifted the shirt now and patted his abdomen. “These cuts don’t carve themselves, bro.”

Haley definitely rolled her eyes this time. “Gotcha.”

He pulled down his shirt. “It’s like, two or three hours. Just humour her, Haley? Please?”

“Yeah, I said okay.”

And that’s how Haley found herself staring at the dark green door of 1 River Road at precisely 2:00 PM on Saturday, Spring 6. It was the first Saturday of spring, she thought ruefully. She could be spending it outside. But, she admitted as she lifted her hand to knock, Alex was right - she’d spent every weekday out, so Saturday wouldn’t have been any different.

Before her knuckles even made contact, there was a rather aggressive poke into her shoulder. She was wearing spaghetti straps, so it hurt. Haley whirled around, annoyed. “Excuse me?”

A stranger stood behind her. It was a girl she'd never seen before, dressed in a pair of faded green overalls over a sweaty-looking white shirt. Her black hair would have been shoulder length if it wasn’t sticking out everywhere. Her eyes stared almost bug-like at Haley above reddened, sunburnt cheeks. Haley actually took a step backwards in alarm. “Oh…you’re that new farmer girl, or whatever. Aren’t you?”

The farmer continued to gaze intently for a few more seconds. Then finally: “Gilly.”

“Huh?” It took a few more seconds of vacant staring before Haley realised that the farmer was trying to introduce herself. “Oh…I’m Haley.”

Gilly’s eyes drifted to focus on a point somewhere above Haley’s left ear. Haley was struck with the sensation that Gilly was checking some mental list. Suddenly, the farm girl thrust a dirty hand into her overalls. For a moment, Haley was gripped with panic again until Gilly pulled out a somewhat battered tulip.

Haley tried to stop herself from wincing when Gilly shoved the poor flower into her face. “…for me? Um, thank you?” She gingerly held the tulip with two fingers. The head was already beginning to droop.

Gilly spun around and ran down the path, her boots clomping in the damp earth. Haley was still standing there dumbfounded when the door creaked open behind her.

“Haley, dear!” Evelyn peeped out, crow’s feet creasing in pleasure as she beamed at her visitor. “You’re finally here…oh!”

Haley turned around with the tulip still held aloft in her hand. It hadn’t meant to look like she was offering it over, but Evelyn was over the moon. “This is absolutely marvelous! You’ve made an old lady very happy.” She plucked the tulip from Haley’s fingers and ushered her inside.

This house. Haley had not been inside this house for years. There was the same old yellow rug in the foyer and the twisted candle-shaped light bulbs in their wall sconces. They were turned off right now, the light provided by sun streaming through the windows in the kitchen - where Evelyn fussed over the tulip, looking for a vase. To Haley’s left, the living room’s drapes were drawn tightly. Mr. George Mullner, Alex’s grandfather, sat in his wheelchair before the floor television. There was some kind of shouty talk show blaring from it, but the old man had fallen asleep, head lolled to the side and mouth hanging open. Haley tried not to look at the way the stubbled skin of his jaw sagged.

Old people. Why was she in a house full of old people? Haley shuddered to think that she too, might turn into one of them in 20, 30, 40 years. It was hard and horrifying to believe.

She shook her head and to push aside these intrusive thoughts, hurried into the kitchen. Everything seemed to feel better in this familiar place with its faded plaid wallpaper and sugar-and-spice smell. Haley’s stomach gurgled in spite of herself. She looked at the table and saw a large platter piled with freshly baked cookies: perfect golden-brown circles with pale pink frosting and sprinkles. When Haley picked one up, she saw the sprinkles were tiny sugar hearts.

Evelyn came over with the tulip in a large, crystal-cut vase. Haley quickly offered her help. That thing looked heavy, like Evelyn’s tiny wrists could shatter beneath it. But the old lady refused, so Haley just watched as the tulip's stems trembled before finally settling beside the platter of cookies.

“There!” Evelyn admired the setting. “What a wonderful addition to our tea, Haley. You’re such a thoughtful girl!”

It would be better not to correct her. Haley graciously said no, thank Evelyn for preparing such a nice tea. There were little cucumber sandwiches and a bowl of fresh salad greens in addition to the cookies. Evelyn poured them both a steaming cup of tea from a round yellow teapot.

“Are you enjoying the cookies, dear?”

“Oh yes,” Haley said. This was the truth. Everyone in Pelican Town knew of Evelyn’s cookies. No matter what kind: chocolate chip or butter, chewy or crunchy, Granny Evelyn was the queen of anything that came out of the oven. Haley carefully arranged two of them on her plate. After making sure the tulip was also in frame, she snapped a photo of them with her phone. “And they’re so pretty, too!”

“I knew you would like them,” Evelyn said. “You said the exact same thing the first time you were here! That was…hm, how many years ago?”

“Almost eight.”

“Oh my.” Evelyn shook her head. “I can hardly believe it. But I suppose I should, because look at you! You’ve grown into such a beautiful young lady.”

“Thank you.”

“I mean it, dear. I wouldn’t be surprised if you have a line of gentleman callers every evening!”

Haley laughed. “Sorry, but no. There isn’t a lot of selection here in Pelican Town anyway.”

Evelyn sighed. “That’s a shame. I’ve been telling Alex that he should find someone, too. But he’s only interested in that darn gridball and staying cooped up in his room, ‘training’.”

 _Aha_ , Haley thought. _So that’s what this is about?_ She smiled anyway. Evelyn’s failed attempt at subtlety was still endearing. “Don’t worry about us. We’ve still got plenty of time.”

“Well, folks didn’t dilly-dally back in my day. Why, by the time I was your age, George and I were already engaged!”

Haley swallowed a gulp of not-quite-cool-enough tea. She gasped a little and asked, “So when were you married?”

Evelyn lit up. Haley suddenly felt like she had touched on a topic Evelyn had been dying to share with someone. Perhaps the old lady could be sly after all. “Why don’t I just show you?”

Haley was left with the loaded table when Evelyn got up and bustled out of the room. She returned in a few minutes toting a large brown box in her arms. Haley then saw it wasn’t a box at all, but a very fat, square-shaped photo album with a dark leather cover. Evelyn set it on the table and opened the thick, creamy pages. Haley half-stood to gaze down at all the black and white pictures. So many photographs, all perfectly preserved.

Evelyn stopped at a faded picture. In it, a couple stood before the altar of Yoba. The woman wore a long white dress with pearls at her neck and a tiara of daffodils perched in her immaculately coiffed curls, a chiffon veil puffing out from beneath it. The man at her side had a more serious expression. He already had a few forehead lines even at such a youthful age. Even so, the two of them looked immensely proud and happy.

Back in the present day, Evelyn pointed at a date in the corner.

“Oh wow, that’s almost 60 years ago! In just a couple of weeks!”

“Yes, indeed!” Evelyn’s eyes grew moist as she traced the scalloped edge of the page. “It was getting so late in the season, I was worried we wouldn’t be wed until summer. After all, that's when the rain usually comes. But my Georgie finally managed to find that pendant in the end, so we still had a spring wedding.”

“That's so sweet.” Haley couldn’t help it. Her fingers wandered over the pictures. “May I…?”

“Of course, dear. Enjoy yourself. I’ll clean up.”

Haley tried to make a feeble protest, but Evelyn was adamant that she relax and the photo album was just too enticing. Haley turned the huge pages slowly. Here were Stardew Valley festivals of ages past, immediately recognisable but also oddly different in certain ways. It seemed that the people of Pelican Town had always had the same Flower Dance dresses and Winter Star ornaments, but their interpretation of a tropical Luau was destined to improve in later years. And these Spirits Eve costumes! Haley suppressed a giggle at the homemade masks and lopsided pumpkins.

“Hold on...” She paused at a page full of candids. No outfits or decorations, just a group of girls laughing and posing. One stood out in every shot. She always had her hair pulled back into a tight ponytail that ended with a perfect curl. Out of all the rest, she always had the most confident, most alluring, most mischievous smile. She radiated life and seemed so familiar. Haley almost envied her. “Who’s that?”

Evelyn peered over, squinting at the pictures. Then, her mouth spread into a smile. “Oh, Haley. Don’t you know me?”

Haley gasped. “Granny Evelyn! You were a total babe!”

Evelyn chuckled, no doubt just tickled to death at Haley’s statement. “It was a long time ago.”

“But I mean…” Haley looked at it again. “You were a Stardew Valley High cheerleader?!”

“Team captain, actually.”

“Wow…” Haley looked back at the picture. “It’s kind of crazy how fashion changes, huh? Everyone wants shorter skirts now, but yours went all the way to your calves.”

“They were called poodle skirts!” Evelyn pointed at another photograph. There was young Evelyn by the Pelican Town fountain - that fountain was this old? - with yet another group of youths. Evelyn perched on the ledge, ankles crossed and ponytail pulled high with a bow. Sure enough, a pompadour'd puppy was embroidered on the skirt. Beside her was a young man who lounged casually with one knee up on the ledge. His shirt sleeve bulged with well toned muscles. Alex would be jealous.

“Don’t let him know I told you,” Evelyn said, “But Georgie could be rather shy when we were going together. Even after I agreed to be steady with him! This was our first date as an official couple, but he still invited all his buddies to come along, he was so nervous!”

Haley grinned. “That is too cute. And he looks so much like Alex!”

“Doesn’t he? Speaking of…” Evelyn dug a finger deep into the album’s side and heaved a stack of pages over so they were near the end of the album. These photos were now in full colour and featured the glossy sheen of modern photo paper. Haley suddenly knew what she was looking at.

“Oh no.”

“Oh yes!” Evelyn nudged her. “Don’t be embarrassed, you look just lovely.”

Stardew Valley High School prom - Haley’s prom. There she was in that ridiculous pink satin dress and her hair crimped ten ways and back. The flash of the camera had turned her face into a shining beacon thanks to the ridiculous amounts of body glitter she’d applied on her cheekbones. Alex’s hair was so solidly gelled that years later, it still looked like he’d dunked his head into a bucket of water and forgot to towel off. Haley groaned and laughed her way through the awkwardness of it all.

“Did you really take a picture of _everything_ that happened?”

Evelyn closed the album. “I knew that one day, I would want to look back on these memories. They go by so quickly, don’t they? And, it’s good to leave something for the next generation to remember us by. You saw how different things were.”

She was still misty-eyed and rambling about the old days as Haley prepared to leave. Evelyn made sure that a bag of cookies went home with her, not taking no for an answer.

“Oh, Granny Evelyn. That’s too sweet of you.”

“No, no, it’s the sugar in the cookies that are so sweet.” Evelyn snorted a bit as she laughed at her own joke. Haley grinned back. “Just remember to come back again, dear.”

“Sure, I will.”

“Have a good night!”

“Goodnight, Granny Evelyn.”

Spring evenings were cool. Haley hugged her arms to herself as she walked along the cobblestone paths of Pelican Town. The sky was streaked with orange and pink as the sun started to set. Her shadow circled her like a sundial, hips swaying and skirt hem twitching.

It hadn’t been her idea to move to Pelican Town. She had only been 15. Haley and her family had been perfectly fine back in their suburb off Zuzu City, then suddenly she had been tossed into some sort of backwater swamp without even a mall to waste time in. She had been incredibly envious of Emily, who had escaped by going to Zuzu College of Design. She had felt even more upset when their parents immediately took their leave after Emily’s graduation to jetset around the world. They sent a lot of postcards and souvenirs, but never extended an invitation for Haley to join them. She wasn’t sure if she would even accept, though. She would just feel like a third wheel. So here in Pelican Town she stayed.

Haley had continued to feel mildly resentful of the place she now called home season after season, year after year. But now, she pictured the old kitchen table at 1 River Road again, laden with dishes and goodies and the thriving tulip in its new crystal home. She thought of the fat leather photo album documenting the history of the Mullners. Granny Evelyn’s face was wrinkly as a prune, but those wrinkles were borne out of a multitude of smiles. Suddenly, Haley had a thought that before today would have never crossed her mind.

Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad. Maybe she could stand to live and grow old here, if this is what it could be: in your cosy home that smelled of cookies and flowers with your longtime wedded partner, loving grandkid, and lots and lots of memories captured on film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't use the farmer character as a main player in my fanfics mainly because I see her as a very unusual, single-minded and somewhat detached weirdo, considering how Stardew Valley is actually played. But I really enjoy throwing her in every once in a while to interact strangely with everyone else!


	3. Chapter 3

The following morning brought a bout of rain to Stardew Valley, so Haley was stuck inside. She paced back and forth along the floorboards as it thundered outside. The incessant patter against her window was driving her nuts.

She kept on thinking about her time at the Mullners’ the day before and Evelyn’s enormous album of memories. Haley stopped and looked at her own photo board. Usually, she liked the artistic challenge of playing with light, angles, even illusions or effects. But hardly any people were featured in her photographs. The closest to it were her own hands holding something up, like a flower or leaf. Haley grabbed her camera. Maybe she should start trying something different. She left her bedroom.

The living room was filled with mementos from her parents’ travels. Large framed paintings of sweeping mountains and seaside isles adorned the wall over a shelf featuring statuettes, snow globes, and other cheesy knick-knacks mailed in from all corners of the world. The comfy couch had a tapestry of exquisitely embroidered fabric thrown over the back. The globe in the corner was covered in small stickers indicating the places her parents had conquered. There were a lot of them.

Emily stood before their bookcase, unassumingly posed. One hip jutted out as she shifted her weight to her left. Her blue hair, artfully and uniquely cropped in irregular layers around her face, fell towards the opposite shoulder. A slender finger tapped away at her chin as she regarded the volumes of fiction and nonfiction in front of her.

Haley lifted her camera and clicked.

Emily’s head jerked up at the noise. “Oh? Morning, Haley.”

“Morning.” Haley peered into her camera. The gloomy weather had forced Emily to turn on the lamps, so her face was illuminated from below. The tilt of her head and lean of her posture created shadows in surprising places. Wearing her trademark red dress and surrounded by the extravagant collection of worldly goods, Emily looked like a sophisticated yet mischievous curator of culture who knew something you didn’t. Haley found herself liking it more and more.

She showed Emily. Her sister’s face split into a huge grin. “I love it!”

“You look like an evil elf.”

“Yes, I told you I love it.”

Emily was super weird, and Haley knew this. She lived with her, after all. But this time, Haley also knew that she’d gotten it right. This was a perfect portrait of her off-the-wall sister. An idea began to form in her mind. Evelyn had all these pictures of Pelican Town from her golden days. Why shouldn’t Haley capture hers? She still didn’t love the place, but she already imagined what it would be like to flip through a big photo album of her own, smiling benignly at the various chapters of her life. If she wanted it to show how she’d risen from humble beginnings to a worldly and glamorous career, she needed proof of those humble beginnings first.

And so began her new project.

There were a lot of new challenges, but she still found herself enjoying the ride. For one, she never before had to argue with anyone on how to take the picture. People could be so picky. Emily dragged her to one of those Tuesday exercise sessions in spite of Haley’s protests that she did not do physical exertion, period. The women there took forever fussing about what order to stand in and what extremely cheesy pose to strike. In the end, Haley snapped the ladies in their brightly coloured workout clothes with one hand on the hip, the other on her neighbour’s shoulder, and a leg extended as if they were kickline dancers in a vaudeville show. It was kinda cringey, but everyone loved it to bits. Haley walked away promising each of them a copy.

Penny allowed her to join them at the playground. Once Jas and Vincent got wind that they were subjects of a photoshoot, the kids’ egos went through the roof. Haley could barely hear herself think as one child shouted at her to get him going down the slide, the other one high-pitched whining that her underwear would show if her dress flew up while on the swings. But when they bent over her camera to investigate the end results, Haley couldn’t help smiling at their giggles.

Haley went all around Pelican Town. She took pictures of the beautiful gardens blossoming in mid-Spring, beams of light filtering through the broken roof of the Community Centre, Elliott leaning over the stone bridge with his auburn hair swirling in the wind, and Alex, grinning like an idiot with one arm slung over his beloved Dusty. The old mutt actually looked sweet for once, with his head cocked to the side and tongue drooling. Even when Haley was about to enter her own house, feet tired from all the walking, Sam hailed her from the path, promising a sick ollie and begging her to get it in mid-flight. Haley only kept it on her roll for the exasperated expression on Sebastian’s face in the background.

Haley went back to 1 River Road once she had finished her first roll of film. She had borrowed some materials from Leah and managed to cobble together a very short scrapbook, using one of her old hair ribbons to bind the pages together. Evelyn loved them all. She poured over each photograph with rapt attention and a gushing of praises. Haley liked compliments, but even this was overwhelming. She blushed and bantered with Evelyn, enjoying the lighthearted jokes and overexaggerated exclamations.

“Oh! Who’s that?” Evelyn squinted down at one of the photos and pointed at a strange blur behind Demetrius and Maru, who were holding up a rock with shimmering ores between them. Haley frowned and leaned in. It took her a few seconds.

“Oh…It’s that new farm girl. Leave it to her to photobomb the pic. Sorry, I’ll take it out.”

Evelyn’s face got even more wrinkly when her brow creased into a confused frown. “Photobomb?”

“Oh, that’s a slang word for if someone, like, ruins your shot by suddenly showing up in it. Usually meant if they did it on purpose, but not necessarily.”

Evelyn blinked slowly, as if she was digesting the word. “Photo…bomb.”

“Yep,” Haley said.

Evelyn chuckled to herself. “Well, this old dog can still learn a few new phrases! I think you should keep this one, actually. There are always going to be things we can’t control. Sometimes you even get something better than expected.”

Haley didn’t think Gilly’s smudge made the picture any better, but she agreed to keep it in. Evelyn stroked the puffy cover. “You have real crafting skills! I would love copies of your photos, by the way. I hope that isn’t asking much.”

“Why, Granny Evelyn,” Haley said, “You can just have these. I mean, that’s why I made a scrapbook. It’s for you.”

Evelyn’s eyes widened and she placed a hand on her sternum. “Oh! Haley, I can’t…I’m speechless!”

“It’s no problem, really. You gave me the idea. And I have the negatives, so I can always develop more.”

Evelyn still made a huge show of her gratitude, fussing around her shelves and dusting off a space just for the little cardboard scrapbook. Then she invited Haley to the back yard of the house. The garden, as Haley expected, was thriving in the breezy Spring weather. The porch, however, was cluttered with dusty appliances, peeling furniture and Alex’s ancient workout machines. Evelyn picked up a splintering basket and old gloves. Then, she led Haley on a wordless tour of the garden, plucking up tulips and blue jazz blossoms.

“They’ve been in bloom for only a few days,” she said to Haley cheerfully as her shears went snip once more. “Meaning that they’re still very fresh!”

Once the basket was full, Evelyn brought it back to the rickety wooden table that was pushed to one side of the porch. She arranged the flowers in a wire holder: warm pastels of pink, yellow and orange tulips making the rich blue jazzes stand out, cushioned with smaller sprigs of white lace and jagged green leaves. The affect was immediate. Haley was already snapping them on her phone as Evelyn wrapped a length of waxed paper around the bouquet.

“Here you go!” Evelyn suddenly plopped the flowers into Haley’s arms. “This is the only crafting I can really claim to. I hope it’s alright.”

“Granny Evelyn, are you kidding? These are gorgeous.”

“Then I’m proud to give them to you! Haley…” Evelyn squeezed her in a trembling, two-armed hug. She smelled like cake flour and wet soil. “I’m so happy to have you here. Thank you for coming.”

Haley hugged her back. “I’m always happy to come.”

* * *

 

The morning of the Egg Festival almost felt like summer. The sun gleamed in the sky like the yolk of a poached egg itself, something not lost on Haley as she and Emily walked to the town square. A large cream-coloured rug with a pastel pattern of blue and pink feathers had been spread over the cobblestones, with mint green tablecloths covering the small tables along the edges. A large, wooden cut-out of a person in a bunny costume was propped up near the centre. Emily immediately dragged Haley to it.

“Come on, Haley!” Emily jammed her face in the hole, grinning like an imp. “I’m the Egg Festival Bun!”

“You’re ridiculous,” Haley said, but she dutifully took up her camera. Of course she had brought it along, with a new roll of film. Documenting the life and times of Pelican Town meant the festivals too.

People were milling about, greeting each other cheerfully for the first festival of the year. The tables were loaded with all sorts of delicious goodies - Haley hadn’t known there were this many egg recipes in the world. She took a portrait of Gus standing proudly beside the enormous chocolate egg he had sculpted for the occasion. When she checked it afterward, there was Farmer Gilly hovering in the background again, deer-in-headlights stare right into the lens. She clutched a parsnip in one hand, and a packet of strawberry seeds in the other.

Yoba, she was such a weirdo.

Haley discreetly deleted the ruined picture as Gus jabbered on and on about the process of marbling dark and white chocolate together, and how excruciating it was to secure the candied gems to the sides. She looked at the wicker baskets overflowing with spring flowers and wondered where Evelyn was. Haley excused herself from the garrulous chef when she spotted Alex wheeling his grandfather into the square.

“Good morning, Mr. Mullner. Hey, Alex. Where’s Granny?”

Alex shrugged, pushing George closer to the food table. “She said she had to check on all the flowers for the first big event of the year. We said it wasn’t even the Flower Dance, but she insisted because the egg hunters will be going all the way to the river. You know not to argue with Granny.”

George snorted loudly, reaching over to snatch up an egg salad sandwich. “Evie’s a perfectionist. She gets an idea, you stand back and let her to it.”

Haley understood. After all, she’d just gotten rid of a nice picture just because one corner had been spoiled. But knowing how much Evelyn loved the town festivals, this was cutting it really close. Mayor Lewis was already standing by the cut-out and waving a handkerchief for everyone’s attention.

“It’s time for the highlight of today’s festivities…” Lewis held up both his arms like a welcome hug. “The Annual Spring Egg Hunt!”

The searchers gathered around eagerly. Haley saw that Gilly had joined them, still clutching her parsnip. Jas and Vincent bounced up and down like tennis balls while Sam sniffed loudly, dragging the cuff of his sleeve across his face. Lewis chuckled. “Calm down now, kiddos. You’re going to need all your energy if you hope to find the most eggs and take home the exclusive prize. Now, is everyone ready? Then…” Lewis held up a silver whistle. “Let the Egg Hunt begin!”

He blew, emitting a shrill tweet, and the searchers took off. Haley watched as Gilly almost threw herself into a bush blindly as Abigail ambled along the paths, her empty hands swinging leisurely. Where was Evelyn? Whatever was keeping her, she would want to know all the details of the Egg Hunt. Haley aimed her camera at Abigail’s nonchalant stroll and adjusted her lens.

A scream stopped her finger from pressing the button.

Everyone’s head turned towards the sound. Lewis and Marnie immediately hurried down the path towards the east. Haley, along with several others, followed them until they saw the town river - where Jas was huddling behind a tree, staring at the muddy bank.

“Is she…”

“Is she dead?” Vincent finished for her, a little too loudly. His mother hushed him. Haley squeezed past Robin to get a better look.

Lewis and Marnie knelt in the mud, the fabric of their trousers slowly dampening as they tried to wake Evelyn. Haley’s heart dropped to the pit of her stomach as she watched. The old woman lay limp in the grass, looking so frail and pale. Strands of white hair had fallen from her bun, plastered along her neck from the dew. Not an eyelid fluttered, even when Harvey rushed forwards and began to check her vitals. With some difficulty, he and the others turned the old woman over - and Haley saw blood.

“Granny Evelyn!” She jumped down from the path herself, ignoring the jab of pain along her ankle when her thin ballet flats slipped over the stones. “No!”

Harvey looked up at her, a grim but calm expression on his face. “She’ll be alright. Had a bad fall - from the wet grass, I would guess - and seems to have a minor concussion. The cut might be from a rock. It won’t be easy for her age, but I’m sure she’ll pull through.”

Haley glared at him. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she was dimly aware that none of this was Harvey’s fault, but she wanted to blame someone. Something. “You…you better…or else, I, I…”

Before she could think of some crazy threat to throw at the doctor, Haley was suddenly shoved aside. She nearly fell into the grass again. Haley felt her emotions rise in her chest, and she whirled around, ready to scream - but it was Alex. He looked down at his grandmother with big, brown, watery eyes, then scooped her up in his arms. Then, almost effortlessly, he hiked back up the slope with Harvey. The townspeople instantly stepped aside to let them through. Haley watched from the bank as Alex carried Evelyn to the hospital. George followed them, pushed along by Pierre.

She barely took in the buzz of conversation from above her. Lewis and Marnie exchanged glances as they stood up, brushing the clumpy mud from their clothes.

“I’m very sorry, folks,” Lewis called out. “I’m afraid we’ll have to pause and postpone the Egg Festival today. I hope you all understand.”

Haley hardly noticed the murmured agreement from the people above. She sat down in the dirt and stared at the swirling current of the river. How dare the water sparkle so bright and cheerfully.

“Haley?” She felt a hand on her shoulder. Emily gently drew her in until Haley buried her face into her sister’s bright blue hair. “Haley, it’s time to go home. I think that’s enough for today.”


	4. Chapter 4

For the first time ever, Haley did not feel like celebrating her birthday. She even hoped that the weather would reflect her mood, like growling slaps of thunder accompanied with lots of lightning and flooding rain. But of course, the day came as perfect and balmy as could be. She lay in her bed for a long time, grudgingly listening to the swallows’ sweet morning songs.

Without bothering to brush her hair, she stomped into the kitchen. Emily was flinging eggs into the frying pan like wall splatter wasn’t a thing. Haley was thrown off for a moment. Emily rarely woke before eleven.

As if she’d read her mind, Emily shot her sister a dazzling grin and dodged the sizzling oil. “Happy birthday! The mother planet has graced us with such a beautiful sun, I couldn’t resist the call. What an auspicious blessing for your special day!”

Haley had no words for this. She sighed and plopped down at the table fidgeting with her fork until Emily sailed over with slightly runny sunny sides and toast. She set it down on the table along with a bowl of sliced apricot. Emily perched on the seat opposite of her scowling sister and arched a dark eyebrow. “Something the matter?” She began to nibble on the fruit.

“I don’t want it to be my birthday.” Haley was aware of how whiny she sounded. It embarrassed her. She jabbed her fork so forcefully into the egg that the yolk burst and began to spill all over the plate.

Emily patted her shoulder. “Is this about Evelyn?”

Haley nodded. Emily’s voice drifted into a dreamy, smoothing drone. “We are all fated to have bumps and bruises along the path of life. Mrs. Mullner probably had plenty on her journey, and this one will be just as poignantly enlightening. In fact, I’ll bet she wouldn’t want a single incident clouding your road to destiny. We’ll just have to wait and see the outcomes, and make the best of it. Don’t you worry! She wouldn’t want you to!”

Somewhere in the midst of metaphor, Haley knew Emily was at least, partially right. But it wasn’t easy to simply…let go of this. Evelyn was pretty old. A fall like that wasn’t something someone her age would just pop back up from.

“Let’s focus on something positive,” Emily said. “I’ve just the thing!”

She skipped back towards her bedroom as Haley mopped up the golden yolk with her bread. Just as she reached for an apricot slice, Emily returned. She was holding a bundle in her arms that was wrapped in brown paper.

“Open, open!” Emily dropped the bundle into Haley’s lap. It was surprisingly soft. Haley teased the tape away and unfolded the paper, revealing one of her sister’s homemade creations. A small bag made with a dark velvety material in royal blue, the stitches along the edges so tiny you could barely see them. It had a fine leather strap also dyed blue, rings of silver linking it all together. The clasp was also silver, and the flap was embellished with tiny gems: real pieces of aquamarine and amethyst. Haley peeked inside and felt the lavender silk inside.

“A camera bag to keep your art safe,” sang Emily. “So you may venture far to capture beauty in all places without fear!” She wrapped her arms around Haley’s shoulder and planted a big, sloppy kiss on her cheek. “Sweet baby sister!”

“Ew, now there’s apricot juice on my face,” Haley grumbled. Emily simply chuckled and handed her a cloth.

“I’ll deal with the dishes today,” she said. “Just go outside and enjoy the morning. No use pondering over regrets and morbid fantasies on a day like this!”

It was one of those days where Emily was suddenly all authoritative and take charge. Still in that hyper-peppy way, of course. Haley found herself pushed out the door of 2 Willow Lane still with her hair unbrushed, the bare minimum of foundation on her face, and her brand new bag swinging from the weight of the camera from one shoulder. Gah. Haley glared at the sun, remembering again the sunglasses stuck at the back of her drawer. This year was proving to be a roller coaster of annoying and not annoying. She wasn’t going to take it.

Sufficiently kicked out, Haley slunk away towards Cindersap Forest. It might be muddy and full of bugs, but it was also a good place to hide away from the people in town. In Marnie’s ranch paddock, brown and white cows lifted their muzzles full of grass to stare at her as she walked down the dusty path.  They were the only ones here to witness her in this un-made up state, thank Yoba.

She had plucked up a daffodil near the river bank when she heard the footsteps behind her. Haley stiffened. If she didn’t turn around, perhaps they wouldn’t notice. And anyway, it probably would be Marnie, who always seemed to have chicken poop on her boots and hay in her hair. Or it could be Leah, who never wore make up, even if she was pretty. Before Haley could guess, someone’s finger jabbed into her shoulder.

“Owwww.” She turned around. Whatever state Haley herself felt in, she knew that she didn’t compare to the sheer walking sack of filth that was Farmer Gilly. The girl stunk to high heaven of fertilizer. Mushrooms tumbled out of her pockets, and that red backpack smelled distinctly of old fish. Those vacant eyes stared right into Haley’s soul as she held up yet another tulip.

“For me?” As Haley reached out to accept the gift, her fingers brushed Gilly’s. Usually this would make her recoil, but when she looked at the pink petals, she was seized with a wave of affection. Gilly was super weird, but she was so generous. Perhaps Haley could learn a lesson from this. “Thank you.”

Gilly blinked. Then, she looked pleased. Haley didn’t know how she understood this as nothing on her coal-smudged face changed a bit, but it was like they had become closer all of a sudden. Like, 20 percent closer. The number came randomly to her.

Gilly ran off towards town without so much of a wave. Haley compared her daffodil and tulip. The bright yellow and pastel pink were a nice combination. Granny Evelyn would have made such a nice bouquet of it…the gears clicked in Haley’s mind. Of course! Even if the fall wasn’t enough, being locked away from her beloved flowers would kill Evelyn. Haley knew what to do.

She didn’t even care when, an hour later, she charged into Pierre’s General Store. “No!” She ordered when Pierre made to pick up the flowers she had plopped onto the counter. In addition to Gilly’s tulip, there were more daffodils and even a few puffy dandelions. “Show me what wallpaper you have today. I need to wrap something.”

Pierre made a small noise of annoyance as he pulled out a purple sparkly roll. “Sorry. I just assumed that today everyone was in sales for flowers. I have a whole batch right here.”

Haley’s eyes followed his hand towards a basket by the side. Gilly must have sold all her crops here, as there were tulips of all colours and excellent quality. Haley realised that her tulip was a gold star while some of these were silver at best. That weirdo farmer really was nicer than she thought. “I’ll take them too,” she declared.

At noon, Haley returned to 2 Willow Lane, her arms overflowing with flowers. The kitchen was exactly the way she’d left it with apricot browning in their bowl and egg yolk sticky on the plate. Dance music echoed faintly from Emily’s bedroom. So much for cleaning up. Luckily, Haley was unstoppable. She snapped up the dishes and washed them in a trice. Then, she emptied the pantries for ingredients and set the oven to preheat. They didn’t own any cookie cutters, so she made do with a teacup. As the cookies browned, she set up the flowers in an empty milk jug to carefully arrange the tulips, daffodils and dandelions. Scarlet to mauve to gold, they looked lovely as Haley gingerly tied the wallpaper around them.

Two hours later, Haley cautiously pushed open the door to the clinic. Harvey stood behind the counter, tapping away at a computer. He looked up warily as Haley approached him.

“Hi, can I see Granny Evelyn?”

“I believe she’s sleeping right now.”

“Please?” Haley’s arms ached from the weight of her bundles. Harvey glanced at them curiously.

“I understand your concern. Yesterday was a big ordeal for all of us. But it’s best to give Mrs. Mullner as much rest…” his voice trailed away as Haley hefted the plastic box onto the counter and lifted the lid. The distinct smell of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies filled the waiting room. Harvey’s mouth hung open as he stared at the perfectly golden brown morsels before him.

“You can have one,” Haley said. “But the rest are for Granny Evelyn.”

One cookie and two minutes later, Haley walked down the hall towards the patients’ ward. There were only three beds, and Evelyn was in the closest one. She saw that Alex and George had already visited as there was a homemade quilt draped over the sleeping woman’s body. Evelyn had never looked so old and frail. Her skin was almost the same colour of the sheets. Her silvery hair spread out across the pillow. Haley crept past, watching how Evelyn’s chest heaved up and down slowly in her sleep.

Haley sat down onto the faded blue stool next to the bed. She laid her bouquet of flowers by Evelyn’s side and the box on the bedside table. After a few minutes, she sneaked a cookie herself. Harvey had looked so happy eating his, so she wondered if they really tasted that good.

They were. Haley was licking melted chocolate from her fingers when a voice startled her. “M…my, that does smell wonderful…”

“Granny Evelyn!” Haley sprang to her feet and hurriedly began to adjust the hospital bed. “I’m so glad to see you.”

“And I you, my dear.” There was a quaver in Evelyn’s voice that Haley hadn’t heard before.

“How are you feeling? Seeing you yesterday at the festival…it was so scary…”

“I’m feeling tolerable.” Evelyn laughed, a faint echo of her usual giggle. “Wish I could say I feel good, but that just isn’t the truth! Don’t worry about me. I hardly remember what happened.”

“Oh, no.”

“It’s a good thing! I’d rather lose bad memories than keep them.” Evelyn’s hand stirred and touched the wallpaper-wrapped bouquet. “Oh! What beautiful flowers. Did you do this all yourself?”

“Yeah. You’ve taught me more than just pictures…” Haley found a chipped saucer in a drawer and placed two cookies on it. “I had to give it back, you know? In some way.”

“Oh, Haley!” Evelyn’s eyes watered as she pressed her nose into the spring bouquet. “I don’t know what to say. You’ve made an old woman so happy…”

“You made a young one a lot…um, better.”

“How so?”

“Well…I don’t know. Uh…” Haley fidgeted. She was never really one to express herself in words. If ever. “Before we chatted at your house, I wasn’t really happy here in Stardew Valley. I thought this was a dud town. I never thought about how cute it actually can be, and how living the small town life isn’t so bad…”

“You don’t like Stardew Valley?” Evelyn said this sentence with just the amount of incredulity Haley had just known she’d use. Her heart plummeted.

“I meant more like, I didn’t like Pelican Town because I thought I would be stuck here…and that was going to be the worst thing to happen…couldn’t wait to get away. But you showed me how someone can still live a fulfilling life without being famous, or rich.” Haley twisted her hands in her skirt. “Yoba, I sound so stuck up right now. And I guess I was.”

“Oh, Haley.” Evelyn reached out and patted her hand. “Don’t be too hard on yourself. It’s only natural that a lovely young lady as yourself should dream big. Don’t pin yourself to Pelican Town if you don’t want to.”

“I totally still plan to get away,” Haley said. “But just in less of a hurry. And with less impatience.”

“That’s so wonderful to hear.” Evelyn sank back into the bed. “These cookies are delicious, dear.”

“It’s your recipe.”

“I’m so glad.”

“You’re, like, such an inspiration to me.”

“Oh, Haley!” This time, fat tears leaked out of Evelyn’s eyes. She used a corner of the bedsheet to wipe them from her cheeks. “I’m so humbled. I’ve done barely anything.”

“You’ve done so much!” Haley clasped her manicured hands over Evelyn’s thin, veiny ones. “For Pelican Town, for me…”  
Then, they were both crying. Then smiling. Then laughing hysterically over the soppy emotion of it all, scattering cookie crumbs over the bedsheets and reducing the dandelion puffs to floating bits of seed. Haley hoped Harvey wouldn’t come in any time soon.

“Hey,” she said to Evelyn. “One more picture. Let’s take a selfie.”

“A…what?”

“A self portrait.” Haley fumbled for her phone. “Me and you.”

“Oh!” Evelyn’s hands flew up to her face, and she tried to push a few straggly hairs from her neck. “But I’m so unpresentable. In this ugly hospital gown, and with my hair undone…”

“Me too! I have like, no make up on today.” Haley touched the camera button and flipped it around. She looked up at two pairs of blotchy blue eyes on the screen, and two identical beaming smiles. Once the photo was captured, she showed it to Evelyn.

“Oh, Haley,” Evelyn said once again. “You look so beautiful!”

“And so do you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! This will be the last story in the Unlikely Duos series at least for a few months as I get ready for offline events that will keep me busy. Stardew Valley is an awesome game and I still want to explore the relationships between other characters, so I hope that I will one day come back to this ficdom. But until then, thank you once again and happy gaming!


End file.
